


No Spoken Word

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: Password Subject to Change [1]
Category: 2NE1, CROSS GENE, EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: For ten years, Joonjae never hears the words he wants the vampire to say. But Takuya shows him that they never needed any words in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i watched The Lover, I have been ITCHING to write about this two. They are like the ship I don't talk about becAUSE THERE IS SO LITTLE ABOUT THEM!  
> So here I go, contributing...

Hidden amongst the myriad street and alleys in Gangnam, there is a discreet club with no name, just one neon pink lamp hanging outside its ornate bronze doors in its round doorframe. This club needs no name. This club never needed any names. Not for its patrons and regulars though. They all knew where this club was. They never needed maps. They just needed to search, with their sights. And, oh, they needed to know the password that changed every week. If you didn’t know the password, say goodbye to unlock the mystery behind that large door, the bronze on it carved into a dragon curled around a maiden with hair flowing like water.

Right now, at KST 0.00 am, a girl, in sky-high red heels and matching lipstick looks both ways before she walks towards the bronze door, so mesmerising and hypnotising to her eyes. She licks her lips in anticipation. She has heard such wonderful things about this place. She shivers in excitement. She is dressed in a long black dress, with a slit by the side, showing enough skin. She steps on the threshold and is about to knock, when one ruby eye of the dragon shifts to reveal a cavity behind. Someone peers from it. A gruff voice asks, “Password?”

“Uh, lemonade.” The girl says, a little less confidently than she would have preferred.

“Wrong. Admission denied.”

“What?” But before she can throw a tantrum (she has money to spend and she is hot and this dress is Armani Prive!) the eye disappears. She bangs on the door, careful not to break her freshly manicured nails. But no avail. No one reacts.

The girl gives up. She huffs haughtily and turns around. The place seemed shady anyway. She will just head to some other more designer, exclusive club. She doesn’t hear the dry chuckle from the shadows.

A tall, slim man with heartbreakingly good looks steps out of the shadows. He is dressed in the sleekest navy blue suit. He watches the girl leave with a little wistfulness. If he hadn’t fed yesterday, he would have tried her. She did look delicious. He walks closer to the door and the ruby eye opens up again. The same voice asks, “Password?”

“Bootylicious,” the man smirks.

“Welcome, Takuya Terada.” The door swings open to reveal a small hallway swathed in heavy black velvet curtains.

Takuya smirks, “In the Beyoncé mood today, are we?” He addresses to a tall, grey-blond man standing to his right.

The eye behind the door, or as he is called, Sehun, rolls his eyes. Sehun is as tall as Takuya; he is dressed in dark purple pants, a brocade waistcoat with a crisp white shirt underneath and a rich maroon bowtie to top it all off. He says, “Jaehwan did it. Junmyeon kind of went with it.”

“They are of the same brethren, what do you expect?”

Sehun chuckles, fixes his bowtie. “Go in. Dara noona arrived five minutes before.”

Takuya raises an eyebrow. “The elusive Dara Park is here tonight?”

Sehun nods. “She is in the feeding room…do you need a feeder tonight?”

“No, thank you,” Takuya shakes his head, “I had some blood yesterday.”

Sehun nods and bows as he watches the vampire move the curtain aside and walk in. Today would be a busy night. Sehun can feel it in the winds outside.

The small chime rings up again as someone steps on their threshold. Sehun sighs and removes the clasp behind one of the dragon’s ruby eyes. “Password?”

“Bootylicious.” Sehun recognises the tall werecat on the other side.

“Welcome Jung Taekwoon.” Sehun waves his hand over the magical lock and the handle melts away to let in the tall, rather handsome man with messy dark hair, dressed casually. Sehun wonders why werecats always dress so casually.

Taekwoon enters and he asks, “Is he here tonight?” His eyes are wide, and filled with hope.

Sehun knows who “he” is. He nods. “You will find him by the piano in the music room. He was trying to fix it.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon runs long, slender fingers through his hair. Sehun feels a bit of pity for him. He had seen Yixing, the “he” Taekwoon referred to, equally agitated. Another quarrel between the two lovers. Taekwoon pushes the curtains aside and disappears behind it.

So many people come and go. Sehun sighs again. But the one they all are waiting for never comes…

 

Takuya heads for the bar. But before he can perch on the stool and order for a neat whiskey, his eyes fall on a very familiar wind spirit seated in a corner booth, entertaining his guests by making shreds of ripped up tissue dance in the air. Takuya signals the bartender and the man behind the counter nods, already knowing Takuya’s order.

The vampire looks back at the wind spirit again. The spirit is tall, like him and has the sweetest smile ever. Takuya also knew how sweet he tasted. Finally, said spirit looks up and Takuya feels triumphant at the flare of recognition in his eyes. The papers stop floating. They hang in the air. Takuya saunters over. The other people in the booth stare up at him. Takuya smiles, his eyes flashing golden, “Leave.”

A vampire’s Mesmer is effective on every kind of creature, well almost every creature. The lesser spirits around the wind sprite scoot. The wind spirit stiffens when Takuya sits beside him, impossibly close in fact. He puts a hand across the spirit’s shoulder and leans in. His lips brush against skin and he takes a deep breath, taking in the clean, freshly cut grass and lemon scent of the spirit. He huskily whispers, “Joonjae.”

Joonjae, the wind spirit, shivers at the cold breath against his skin. He closes his eyes and tries to control the heat travelling up his chest. He knows Takuya will know, he will know how fast his heart is beating, how his skin is prickling. A hand comes resting on his thigh, squeezing it. He mutters, “Takuya please.”

Takuya gently nips at his ear. Joonjae can feel his sharp canines tracing the shell of his ear, his tongue licking along. Joonjae shivers again, and this time Takuya can smell his arousal. The vampire grins. Mission accomplished.

A soft cough is heard and they separate. Takuya turns his attention to the server with a tray in his hand, his order of whiskey in the crystal glass. Takuya takes it and smiles, taking in the server’s fine features and bronze skin, “Thanks.”

The server bows and leaves. He pretends to not even see the tent in Takuya’s pants. He reaches behind the counter and says to a short man wiping a tulip glass, “Are vampires always horny?”

The man stops and frowns at him. “What?”

“I just saw this vampire with a major boner.”

“Jongin…” the man, Minseok, rolls his eyes. “That vampire’s name is Takuya Terada. He is one of the royals. Have some respect.”

“Oh?” Jongin says, “Like the Terada clan from Japan?”

“Yes, the very same. They are one of the most powerful. I reckon Terada is at least three centuries old.”

“Whoa. And who is the lamb that is his prey?”

Minseok glances over at the couple, the vampire whispering and the other profusely blushing. “I think I have seen him before.”

“He is a wind spirit.” A bored, lazy voice says. Both Jongin and Minseok turn left to see Sehun trying to open his bowtie as he leans across the counter.

Jongin frowns, “How do you know?”

“We spirits can feel each other Jongin,” Sehun says.

Minseok hums. “True. One spirit can sense other spirits.”

“So you can too?” Jongin asks Minseok, his chocolate brown eyes round in curiosity and amazement. He isn’t any spirit. He just teleports from one place to another. Spirits and faeries are ancient, magical beings that keep enchanting him to no extent.

Minseok laughs at the newest addition to their motley crew. “Yes. I can feel my kind and spirits as well.”

“Of course he can Jongin. He is a frost faerie,” Sehun chuckles. Jongin is one of those rare mutations among humans. Spirits and fae-folk like him and Minseok always seem to fascinate Jongin, he always had too many questions. Thus, at times Sehun would get annoyed at his friend. He both curses and thanks for the day Soojung brought a young Jongin to him.

Soojung is a wind spirit like him, ethereal and eternal. And she had found little Jongin, no more than eight at that time, unconscious one cold December morning. She had immediately brought the boy here and kind Junmyeon couldn’t let Jongin die on him. With the help of Chanyeol, a fire spirit and Yixing, a fallen angel, they had nursed the boy back to health.  Soon, when Jongin regained his health and started teleporting all over the club, they realised why he might have been abandoned. Humans didn’t appreciate these mutants. They tried to pretend such anomalies didn’t happen in their world.

It has been twelve years since. Jongin had a normal life in the day when he is a college student and at nights he helps the club out, even though Junmyeon has told him time and time again that he need not do so.

Sehun’s introspection is interrupted when a woman walks up to the bar. She says, “Can I get my drink chilled Minseok-ah?”

Minseok grins and takes the glass from her. The glass gets cloudy as tiny ice crystals are formed around it. He gives it back to her. The woman winks, “I won’t forget to tip you better.”

Minseok bows. Jongin whistles, “Hyung is too awesome.”

Sehun snorts. “It is the baby face.”

“Shut up ahjussi,” Minseok throws a slice of lime at Sehun.

Sehun stops it from hitting him by blowing a gentle stream of air and the lime swerves to hit Jongin, who ducks in time. Jongin grumbles as he remembers about his own poor flirting skills and hopeless crush on a wind spirit, “Who cares? You both are probably a thousand years old!”

Sehun presses his small lips in a thin line, “I am only a hundred forty.”

“He is young according to sprite standards actually.” A soft, lilting voice speaks up from behind Minseok.

Sehun smiles as he cranes his neck, “Well good evening Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon rubs his eyes and yawns. Minseok asks, “Do you want some tea? I can go tell Luhan.”

Junmyeon smiles. “That’d be lovely.” Minseok leaves for the kitchens. “Sehun? Why are you not at the gate?”

“It is twelve thirty. My shift’s over,” Sehun says, his thumb pointing backwards, “Tao is at the gates now.”

“Oh right! I overslept!” Junmyeon pats his cheeks and sighs. Water spirits aren’t this sleepy all the time.

Jongin shakes his head. Junmyeon hyung is always like this: gets worked up about the silliest things, apologises if he uses his powers to much, cries over spilled tea and croons to his huge collection of books. But Jongin loves his adopted family anyway.

 

Takuya sips his drink slowly, the alcohol smooth on his tongue as he watches Joonjae, who fiddles with his drink. This is not their first rodeo. Usually the vampire would find him, always surrounded by too many people. Vampires are not that social. They prefer solitude, so, it always irks Takuya to find Joonjae in a crowd of people. But maybe that isn’t his fault. Spirits usually like company, they thrive on people fawning over them. While Takuya, he just wants Joonjae all to himself.

He trails a finger over the seam of the denim worn by Joonjae. The wind spirit sighs, “Can you not do this when they are so many people around?” Joonjae had caught this woman looking at them. She had smirked when she realised she was caught. She simply turned around and walked away, heading for the bar. Her slim hips swaying provocatively in the beaded dress she was wearing.

“Oh?” Takuya grins. His finger comes resting on the fly, his nail scraping along the fabric, over the slowly growing bulge underneath the denim. He squeezes through the cloth, which has Joonjae gasping and biting his lips. “You want to continue this elsewhere?”

Joonjae would like to say no. But they had played this game for a decade now, and each time Joonjae sways and gives in to temptation, and silky voice and enticing lips. He murmurs, “Yes.”

“Okay, my love,” Takuya whispers. “Just wait a minute.”

In a blink of an eye Takuya is gone, and Joonjae’s heart races. He wonders if he will ever stop feeling like this whenever the vampire called him “love”. He has heard stories about vampires never sticking to one person to satisfy them. Therefore, Joonjae wonders if Takuya only visits the wind spirit when he is in the city. As if nights in Seoul are only meant for him.

“You know,” a female voice says. Joonjae looks up to see a pretty woman in a long black dress seated beside him. From her scent, he realises she is a vampire. “I find it odd that Takuya seems to come here only for you.”

“Excuse me?” Joonjae asks confusedly.

“Sandara Park,” the vampire extends her hands which Joonjae shakes with much suspicion. “I have known Takuya for a long time. I am just saying that it is strange that for the last few years, he only visits when you are here.”

Joonjae is taken aback. He doesn’t know what to say, but is saved from replying when Takuya returns to the table. The vampire spots Sandara and grins, “Dara Park! Long time no see!”

Sandara stands up in one fluid motion and clasps Takuya’s elbows. She presses light kisses on both of his cheeks. She smiles, “Well, you always behave like a stranger.”

“You are always busy upstairs. And you know I don’t like drinking here.”

Sandara waves her hand and rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Now, I hope you weren’t telling exaggerated stories to Joonjae here!”

“Me? Never! Your lover for the night is quite lovely.”

“And he is all mine Dara,” Takuya’s eyes glow red momentarily, displaying his possessive streak.

“I don’t touch what is not mine,” Dara smirks and throws her hands, palms up, is a gesture of mock surrender.

Takuya simply smirks before he looks over at Joonjae. “Let’s go. Good night Dara, see you later.”

Joonjae gets to his feet and bows at Sandara, who nods back and smiles. As she watches the vampire leave with the wind spirit, she thinks about the demon waiting for her upstairs.

At the entrance, Zitao smiles at Takuya and Jaejoon as they walk out. He wonders how Takuya does it—how he managed to get a wind spirit to like him. the relationship between the vampire and wind spirit is not unknown to him. He has watched the events unfold between the vampire and wind spirit for ten years now. Zitao has tried, he keeps trying, but the wind spirit he fell for either doesn’t care or is completely oblivious to everything. And Zitao doesn’t know which one is worse.

 

Back at the hotel Takuya stays in whenever he is in Korea, Joonjae falls back on the bed as Takuya finds his pulse point and sinks his fangs in. Joonjae is acquainted with the intense rush of feelings and sharp arousal, but it surprises him every time Takuya drinks from him. His release looms in the distance as Takuya drinks. Joonjae closes his eyes and moans when Takuya’s wandering hand strokes his length, nudging him closer to his climax.

Takuya is still inside him, his cock throbbing as he thrusts in and out, once, twice, thrice, before he comes with a growl. The deep growl against Joonjae’s ear stirs him on, and Takuya strokes him faster now. He had stopped drinking when he came, he is licking over his bite when he whispers huskily, “Let go my love.”

And it works like magic as Joonjae comes in spurts of white all over his chest and Takuya’s hand. Takuya soothes him with kisses on his bare shoulder and neck. Takuya finally finds his lips and kisses him slowly, languidly, easing him down from his high.

Joonjae pants, but Takuya’s soft, gentle kisses relaxes him and makes his heart twist into knots. Wind spirits are carefree, unattached, free beings. They are like their elements, free and have no direction, well most of the time. They hardly ever form deep attachments or stick to one place for too long. But Joonjae has been visiting the club for the last ten years just so Takuya can find him. Sometimes the vampire finds him six times in a week, sometimes twice in a month, and once he only found him fourteen times in a year. Yet, Joonjae keeps visiting, and by now he knows he has become too attached.

“You taste like no one else. God, I am so addicted,” Takuya whispers in his ear. The vampire flops down beside Joonjae and cups his neck. The vampire gazes at him adoringly as his thumb rubs in circles on Joonjae’s neck and he finds himself falling some more.

“Takuya?” Joonjae feels like it is now or never. If he never asks, he will never know. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, my love.”

“Why do you call me that?” Joonjae asks in a strained whisper.

“Call you what?”

“Love. Why do you call me that?”

Joonjae feels Takuya’s cool touch on his cheek. He locks his gaze with the vampire, and he is surprised to see it glow red, but instead of the predatory gleam he is familiar with, they glow warm and bright, like smouldering embers, and it warms him deep inside. The vampire says, “Because you are my love.”

“What?” Joonjae’s eyes widen.

“Why do you think we always end up here whenever I am in the country? Why do you think I always visit the club if I am in Seoul? For you. Ten years ago, when you first let me drink from you, I have been hooked. And now I am an addict, and if I don’t get my fix, I go mad my love. A part of me, the vampire in me, refuses to give in most of the time, but the part that holds you dear, that part wants you close all the time.”

Joonjae gasps. He never thought Takuya felt so deeply about him. There are so many things he wants to say, but he doesn’t say them. Instead, he kisses Takuya and hopes the vampire gets all his unsaid words. He doesn’t trust his words now to convey what his heart holds.

Takuya Terada hears and understands all that the wind spirit doesn’t tell him in the sweet yet intense kiss. When Joonjae breaks for air, Takuya cautiously asks, “Will you come with me?”

“The wind flows wherever it wants to go,” Joonjae answers with an enigmatic smile.

In the smile, and gleaming eyes, Takuya finds his answer, and he never thought he could feel this happy.

 

Minseok watches Takuya leave with the wind spirit. The vampire paid for his drink, and the wind sprite’s drink as well before leaving. Sehun watches them too, and he comments, “Ten years I have been seeing the same things. I never thought a wind spirit can get so attached.”

“Not everyone is like you,” Minseok snorts. “He has a heart unlike you.”

“Whatever. I feel like Joonjae committed blasphemy, and brought our kind shame. We are as free as the wind, and here he is tethered to a vampire.”

“Now, now,” Junmyeon calmly sips his tea. “Love is love, whether you are a wind sprite or a vampire.”

“Still, I find it strange,” Sehun argues.

“I shall wait eagerly for the day you grow a heart Sehun,” Minseok grins.

Junmyeon lightly chuckles as Sehun pouts.


End file.
